Pandora
by Arisu Lin
Summary: "Eso es el miedo: he perdido algo importante, no lo puedo encontrar y lo necesito" Ella quiere recordar lo que había olvidado y sin embargo se pregunta porque él le ha olvidado. Los ex integrantes de la Academia Alius están siendo vigilados, creían que se habían olvidado de la piedra Alius, pero la piedra, no olvida tan fácilmente. ¡Amor, futbol, misterio! -Historia de OC-
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5. Etsuko Lin y Yu Asao son personajes originales míos, por lo tanto me pertenecen.

Sí, lo sé, debo una muy larga explicación por eso la encontrareis al final. No quiero estropear un bonito comienzo jejeje xd.

* * *

 **PANDORA**

 **Prólogo**

Tan solo el ruido de sus zapatos sobre el suelo hacían que el pasillo oscuro por el que caminaba no resultara tan solo y vacio. Su cuerpo se balanceaba de vez en cuando, ¿o era su cabeza? Se agarro el brazo derecho dolorido. Le ardía, aquella sensación le resultaba horrible a pesar de las veces que ya había entrado a la sala de prueba. Se detuvo en seco y levanto la mirada. A escasos metros de ella un joven de su misma edad se encontraba recostado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos. Yu Asao, el capitán del equipo.

Le dedico una mirada no muy agradable y siguió caminando. Pero este hizo que se detuviera.

― ¿Crees que podrás hacer lo que te han dicho sin llamar la atención?― su voz resonó por todos los rincones del pasillo.

La joven hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió caminando. Tenía que llegar a su habitación. Subió el tramo de escaleras que le llevaban a la planta de las habitaciones y acercándose a la puerta número 12, está se abrió automáticamente.

La sala era pequeña. Poco más que una cama y mesita de noche cogía a lo ancho mientras que de largo parecía ser más espaciosa con un armario bajo los pies de la cama y el cuarto de baño entrando en la pared de la derecha. Se quito los zapatos y entro en él. Sobre la tapa cerrada del váter se encontraba un uniforme escolar, perfectamente doblado y planchado. La luz del espejo se ilumino automáticamente mostrando su reflejo. Un reflejo irreconocible. Se agarro del lavabo con ambas manos cuando un nuevo mareo la asalto.

Las pruebas habían cambiando el color de su pelo y su piel se encontraba más pálida de lo que nunca había estado. Quizás era por no haber cenado aquella noche. Se desnudo y se metió en la ducha, mientras el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos miro su brazo. Estaba hinchado y rojo, una herida de lado a lado en la parte central se abría en este, cosida de forma meticulosa. Sus venas luchaban por circular sangre entre ellas.

Mañana volvería a verle…

―O―

Habían pasado tres años desde los acontecimientos con la Academia Alius, el que fue el mejor equipo del planeta se disolvió. Los jugadores regresaron a sus respectivos Institutos y ahora todos se divertían jugando al futbol a su manera. Esperando con ganas el mayor acontecimiento de futbol de la historia, el Torneo Frontier Internacional. Competición donde futbolistas juveniles de diferentes países o en representación de este se preparan para ser los mejores del mundo. Objeto de miradas de muchos adolescentes de todo el país. Pero mientras tanto en Inazuma se esperaba la fase eliminatoria para ver quien representaría a Japón en el Torneo.

El sol brillaba con fuerza. El ambiente y las ganas de empezar la fase eliminatoria se respiraba por toda la ciudad y mucho más en aquellos institutos donde se encontraban los equipos que participaría. En este caso y por un acuerdo entre el entrenador y el director del equipo representante de Corea, Los Dragones de Fuego, residían en el Instituto Ágora. Al norte de la ciudad. Donde Byron y varios compañeros del Zeus estudiaban durante el Torneo Frontier y donde este año sería su último de enseñanza.

Se habían marchado a su país para reunir jugadores y seleccionar el equipo. Una vez decidido, todos viajaron a Japón para jugar la final y mientras esto llegaba sus estudios continuaban.

Un pelirrojo de escardados cabellos corría estrepitosamente por la puerta del Instituto mientras la sirena sonaba. Llegaba tarde de nuevo y eso que dormía a apenas unos metros del edificio.

― El día que no llegues tarde, Claude. Sera un día gloricioso.

Unas dulces carcajadas resonaron por la clase. El pelirrojo se acerco a sus compañeros, Bryce Withingale y Byron Love, que se encontraban en las filas del fondo, con cara de pocos amigos. Dejo su mochila y se estiro bostezando. Los tres compañeros vestían el uniforme del colegio, pantalones de rallas negras y cuatros rojos con chaqueta negra.

― Si el entrenamiento no hubiera acabado tan tarde seguro que no me hubiera quedado dormido.

― Claro. Echemos la culpa al entrenamiento― comento en tono burlón el albino tomando asiento a su lado.

― No me extraña que el entrenador haya aumentado las horas de entrenamiento― Byron se encontraba sentado en la mesa de atrás de Bryce con los brazos cruzados― Mañana comenzaran las eliminatorias y Mark Evans estará allí.

― No será un problema de nuevo. Estoy deseando jugar con él― comento el pelirrojo entusiasmado.

El profesor entro en la clase sin que pudieran continuar con su conversación. Un hombre relativamente viejo con gafas bastantes anchas. Ordeno a todos que se sentaran y comenzó a hablar.

― A pesar del acontecimiento futbolero que se llevará acabó estos días espero que no os distraiga de vuestros deberes de matemáticas tan importante como el deporte― hecho una mirada fugaz y rápida a Claude que el día anterior se había quedado dormido en su clase, intromisión que no le sentó nada bien. El pelirrojo ensancho su sonrisa― Y bien, antes de empezar la clase me gustaría presentaros a alguien. Se ha incorporado a nuestro Instituto y a partir de hoy será una compañera más entre nosotros.

La joven entro con permiso del profesor y se coloco frente a las mesas. Vestía el uniforme del Instituto como protocolo solo que el lazo rojo alrededor del cuello que era opcional para las alumnas, ella no lo llevaba. Su pelo de un blanco apagado lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto dejando que varios cabellos se salieran a modo de un flequillo extraño. La joven, paseo su mirada dorada por todos los alumnos expectantes que la contemplaban, pero a pesar de todos, su mirada se detuvo en los ojos grises del albino. Una mirada extraña.

― Su nombre es Etsuko Lin. Espero que se lleven bien con ella y le contagien su buen amor por las matemáticas.

Comentarios sarcásticos y varias carcajadas se escucharon por la clase. La joven tomo asiento por orden el profesor, en la mesa de al lado de Byron, y la clase dio comienzo. Bryce miraba de vez en cuando a la joven antes de centrarse en su cuaderno. Un escalofrío extraño a la vez que nostálgico le había recorrido cuando se había perdido en aquella mirada. Quizás solo imaginaciones. Solo era una alumna más de aquel inmenso Instituto.

Las clases de la mañana acabaron y todos corrieron al salón y al césped para almorzar. El Instituto Ágora se caracterizaba por ser un edificio de enormes dimensiones para segundaria, con zona de descanso y casetas de clubes alineados en forma de calle a la derecha de este por lo que fácilmente podrías hallar todos los clubes sin perderte. La zona de futbol y deportes se encontraba a la izquierda, básicamente las pistas para su funcionamiento. Un conjunto arquitectónico sin mucho misterio.

Aquella noche se darían los equipos y fechas con los que jugarían la eliminatoria y todo el mundo lo comentaba mientras comían. La joven se detuvo unos minutos antes de recoger sus cosas. Ya estaba dentro, las influencias del Comandante eran rápidas, ahora todo dependía de ella. Cuando levanto la cabeza observo como aquellos tres jóvenes salían de clase, entre los que se encontraban ellos, según su información ahora eran integrantes de Los Dragones de Fuego. Solo tenía que acercarse…

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota:** Vale, no sé ni cómo empezar. Lo primero sí, estoy viva, raro pero sí jejeje. Han pasado muchas cosas tanto personales como sociales y se me hacía imposible dedicar tiempo a mis hobbies, porque el humor y animo no era el indicado. Pero ahora todo está bien y he vuelto, porque me encanta escribir, me encanta Fanfiction y me encanta la adorable gente que hay por aquí :D.

Lo primero quiero pedir perdón. Ha surgido un problemita con mi OC Saly y todas las demás, y es que por más que me lea su ficha, la pequeña biografía que le tenía hecha y la anterior historia que tenia escrita de ella, no recuerdo nada de la trama ni del final en sí de su historia. Sí, es caótico. Y me siento muy muy culpable por ello y por eso quiero pedir perdón a ustedes y a los que leían mis historias. Me he prometido que voy a arreglar este desastre. De alguna forma u otra. Como sea, cambiando cosas y en fin, haciendo algunos cambios con los que pueda hacer algo decente. Porque de verdad me siento muy mal. Pero no puedo evitarlo y lo juro que no me acuerdo de nada y es muy triste. El hospital hace mucho daño :(.

Por eso y mientras tanto, le he dado forma a esta OC y he de decir que le he cogido mucho cariño. Ya tengo la mitad de la historia escrita y pienso acabarla por lo que no habrá ningún problema. Y por si acaso, me he hecho un esquema de cómo se desarrollara todo para no olvidarlo (Técnica muy buena que adquirir con CDA) De verdad, pido mil disculpas.

Y para acaba que se está haciendo muy largo, todas las historias que empiece las pienso acabar, es decir, que como máximo empezare 3 y como mínimo 2 hasta que las acabe. Es un reto que me he propuesto para mejorar el desastre de mi anterior yo. Y para compensar pues subiré One-short y Drabbles mientras acabo las historias. Creo que es una buena forma de volver a empezar.

De nuevo, mil disculpas. Espero que os guste la historia. Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Chao.

¿review?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Los tres recogieron sus cosas y salieron de clase. Bryce se percato de cómo la muchacha nueva salía con un montón de libros en los brazos. Un joven pasó corriendo a su lado golpeándola en el brazo y todos los libros acabaron por el suelo. El albino miro a sus compañeros que charlaban animadamente y luego a la chica.

― Esto… adelantaros ustedes, tengo que pasar por mi taquilla.

― ¿Ya vas a hacerte amiga de la nueva, Bryce?― se burlo Claude haciéndole pagar las burlas de aquella mañana. Palabras a las que les hizo caso omiso.

― Esta bien. Estaremos en el césped con Chansu― comento el rubio. Se despidieron de él y se alejaron por el pasillo.

Odiaba llevar tantas cosas en los brazos y más cuando solo podía llevarlo con uno, ya que el derecho le seguía doliendo y la herida no había cerrado. Se sorprendió mucho cuando sus libros empezaban a ser recogidos y cuando levanto la vista vio el chico albino de la clase. El de aquella mirada. Había cambiando pero jamás olvidaría aquellos ojos.

― No deberías llevar tantos libros en las manos, son una molestia.

― Lo sé, pesan un montón. Aun no encontrado mi taquilla.

Recogió todos los libros y ambos se levantaron del suelo. Bryce recogió un papel con números y letras grabados en él y lo observo curioso.

― ¿Es esta? Esta cerca de la mía ¿Te acompaño?― comento con una sonrisa.

― Gracias.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo de la escuela. Las taquillas se encontraban en la parte baja del Instituto, justo al entrar, bajaron las escaleras de las plantas donde se daban las clases y el peliblanco la llevo a su taquilla. El albino había intentado dar conversación pero ella no era muy buena en eso de seguir la corriente, si tan solo estuviera allí Romeo, a él si se le daba bien algo así. Solo deseaba acabar el día para salir de allí, pero si no hacia lo que le habían ordenado, lo mejor era no volver.

Miro al joven que caminaba a su lado, llevando sus libros. Pelo revuelto, alto, mirada gélida. Había cambiado, tanto como ella. Pero no podía olvidarlo y mientras ella si lo había reconocido, él parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Es cierto que el color de su pelo había cambiado pero… ese no era motivo para olvidarla. Llegaron a su taquilla y dando las gracias se despidió de Bryce. Abrió la taquilla y guardo sus libros cuando un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda al ver la foto que colgaba en la puerta, por la parte de atrás. La arranco de un tiro y miro a su alrededor. Maldito Yu.

Sí, sabia por quien estaba allí, por quien estaba haciendo aquello. Miro la fotografía y suspiro preocupada. El día solo acababa de empezar y ya quería que acabara.

La tarde empezó a caer en la Inazuma. Quedaban escasas horas para que se anunciaran las fases eliminatorias. Los Dragones de Fuego entrenaban en el campo del Instituto Ágora mientras ella los observaba desde las gradas, como el balón iba y venía de un lado a otro. Estaba sola, no había conseguido hacer amigas a lo largo de la mañana y lo agradecía. Preferiría no tener que depender de nadie. Así que se agarro un libro de lectura de la biblioteca para disimular mientras observaba al equipo.

Paso la pagina de _Alicia en el país de la Maravillas,_ su clásico favorito, y se percato de su reloj.

 _Flashback_

 _Se aliso la falda de líneas negras y cuadros rojos y se puso los zapatos. El uniforme era de su talla, no podía haber pedido nada mejor. Pero no se pondría el lazo del cuello, no era una gatita encadenada y el ser opcional, era una ventaja. La puerta automática de su habitación se abrió dejando entrar a Yu. Llevaba el pelo blanco corto cayéndole por la frente y sus ojos rojos denotaron una alegría burlona al ver a la joven. Le dedico una sonrisa divertida._

― _Estas preciosa― La joven miro al suelo haciendo caso indiferente a sus palabras de burla. Se paseo a su alrededor observándola― La delantera estrella del Comandante reducida a esto― río escandalosamente de forma divertida._

― _¿Por qué no te ofreciste voluntario? Eres mejor que yo en esto._

― _No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera― la peliblanca sostuvo su mirada con fuerza― Además son órdenes del Comandante. ¡Toma!_

 _Tiro a sus manos un pequeño reloj de pulsera, de pantalla plana y forma digital. Se lo coloco en el brazo derecho._

― _Se te dirá todo lo que tienes que hacer por ahí. Además, si lo conectas a tu sistema nervioso nos permitirá recoger la información que necesitamos a través de tu cuerpo. Y una última cosa― la agarro de las mejillas empujándola para delante lo que le permitió agarrar con fuerza su brazo derecho donde la herida aun no había cicatrizado― Más te vale que no llames la atención. Te limitas a hacer lo que se te dice y regresas ¿Esta claro?_

 _Su brazo le dolía, podía sentir como el peliblanco apretaba con fuerza. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de saltársele cuando acabo de susurrar aquellas palabras a su oído y la soltó. Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación, dejándola sola. Se dejo caer en la cama, dolorida, se levanto la camisa para verse la herida y curársela. Iba a ser un día muy largo._

 _Fin Flashback_

Hasta ahora no había recibido nada. Pero las órdenes más básicas ya las sabía ella. Sin darse cuenta y perdida en sus pensamientos las horas habían pasado, y el entrenamiento había acabado. Un pequeño temblor la recorrió cuando la voz de Bryce la asusto.

― Hola.

El albino la saludo desde abajo, respondió a su saludo y tapo el reloj mientras recogía sus cosas.

― ¿Te gusta el futbol? Eres la única que vino a ver el entrenamiento― comento con una sonrisa. Ambos empezaron a caminar para salir de la escuela.

― Sí, me gusta. Pero hace tiempo que no juego.

― Me llamo Bryce Withingale, aun no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte mi nombre― comento con una sonrisa. Ambos caminaban en silencio, hasta que el albino volvió a hablar― Eres bastante callada y es difícil verte sonreír.

¿Sonreír? No era algo que hiciera a menudo o a lo que estuviera acostumbrada. ¿Le habría llamado la atención eso? La idea era no llamar la atención y si empezaba a ser una rarita las cosas acabarían mal. Llegaron a los apartamentos donde se hospedaba el equipo, pero el albino no se despidió de ella y siguió caminando a su lado.

― Dejame invitarte a un helado― propuso, dejando perpleja a la joven― Si consigo hacerte sonreír, solo una vez, prometo no volver a molestarte.

― Esta bien.

Ambos caminaron por las calles de Inazuma hasta que llegaron a una heladería cercana al parque. El albino se pidió una copa de nata y fresa, Etsuko un helado de vainilla. Bryce empezó a hablar y poco a poco la conversación pareció animarse entre ambos. A Etsuko le gustaría unirse como gerente del equipo y eso era algo en lo que él podía ayudar, lo que hizo que la conversación fuera entretenida. Pero le iba resultar difícil hacerla sonreír. La televisión de la heladería empezó a emitir las fases eliminatorias del torneo. Lo había olvidado por completo y a pesar de que recibiría una reprimenda por parte de Byron y el capitán prefirió verlo allí.

Los entrenadores fueron subiendo uno a uno al estrado sacando el papelito de la urna que colocaría a cada en equipo en un lugar del esquema. El albino observaba la televisión con atención. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que la conocía?

― Parece que el torneo va a ser interesante― comento, dando un sorbo al helado medio derretido.

La peliblanca levanto la vista de la televisión y lo miro. Sus mejillas se sombrearon sonrojadas y dirigiendo la mirada a su regazo empezó a reír. Espera, ¿se estaba riendo? Bryce se había manchado la punta de la nariz con la nata, acto que no pegaba nada con su gesto serio al hacer el comentario sobre el torneo. Pero, ¿Por qué se estaba riendo? Esa situación…

El recuerdo de una risa infantil asalto su cabeza volviendo a dejarla seria. Cuando volvió a mirar al albino este se estaba limpiando.

― Vaya, he conseguido hacerte sonreír, una pena que no pueda volver a molestarte― comento con una sonrisa mientras acababa su helado. Se limpio las manos y la miro― Dejame decirte algo. Deberías sonreír más a menudo, te sienta muy bien.

― No tengo motivos para sonreír― dijo desviando la mirada.

― Tal vez. Pero si dejamos que la oscuridad de nuestros actos se apodere de nosotros nunca tendríamos vida suficiente para sonreír― apoyo la barbilla en la palma de su mano y miro por la ventana del local. Las luces de la ciudad se difuminaban desde los lejos― No sé porque, ni a quien, porque no lo recuerdo. Pero sé que hace tiempo hice una promesa a alguien. Le prometí que no permitiría que el miedo o las preocupaciones me impidieran sonreír, por encima de todo. Aunque me costara intentarlo. Hubo un tiempo en el que no pude mantener esa promesa― comento recordando el tiempo de la Academia Alius― Pero eso se acabo― Bryce la miro― No sé quien era esa persona, pero sé que debo mantenerla.

" _¿Qué no… la recuerdas?"_ pensó extrañada. La camarera llego a recoger las cosas de la mesa y ambos acabaron la conversación. El albino recogió sus cosas y ambos salieron de la heladería.

― Ha sido un placer conocerte, Etsuko. O intentarlo― río divertido― Nos vemos en el Instituto.

Se despidieron y Bryce se alejo por la calle que llevaba a la concentración. Su primer partido seria en dos días. Y puede que Byron le regañara por no estar allí aquella noche, pero aquella chica… le inquietaba. De una manera curiosa. Solo deseaba volver a verla, porque cuando había sonreído un nudo extraño se le había formado en el estomago. Bueno o malo no lo sabía. Pero lo averiguaría.

―O―

El techo de la habitación no era interesante pero sus pensamientos sí. Había vuelto a la sede cuando se había despedido del albino. Y ahora se encontraba echada en la cama, en el silencio de su diminuto cuarto. Aquel día había sido de lo más raro. Llevaba tiempo observándolo de lejos pero jamás creería que cambiaria tanto. Y el hecho de no acordarse de ella y de aquella promesa, le inquietaba. ¿Habría sido la piedra Alius? Pero… de ser así los demás tampoco lo recordaría y si los datos que el Comandante le había entregado eran ciertos, ese problema no lo tenía Yordan o Dvalin… Había algo que le molestaba.

Se acerco al escritorio y tecleo la clave en el ordenador encendido de su mesita. Allí estaba toda la información de los antiguos equipos e integrantes de la Academia Alius. Volvió a leer la ficha de Bryce pero ya se la sabia de memoria y allí no encontraría nada nuevo. El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche y estaba cansada. Se prometió que mañana preguntaría a Yu y se tiro en la cama.

El sueño se fue apoderando de ella poco a poco, pensar tanto agotaba. Cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar por Morfeo y por la dulce risa de aquel niño.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _Reviews_

 **Sakura Daishi:** Me ha gustando mucho tu review ^^ me alegro de que te guste la historia. No es gran cosa. Estoy cruda en esto de la escritura pero realmente me gusta mucho como hobby y espero mejorar día a día. En cuento a las notas del anterior capítulo. Sí, estuve un año alejada de fanfic por problemas saludables ligados a familiares y sociales. Y estuve realmente mal. Pero ya estoy mejor y de verdad, da gusto conocer a gente así de amable y simpática. Espero que no te decepcione la historia :)

 **Er90:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Aquí la continuación :)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

La sirena sonó por todo el Instituto. Las primeras clases habían acabado. Etsuko caminaba junto a su nueva amiga. Si se podría decir así. Aquel término no le gustaba. Y sí, había logrado acercarse a aquella chica. Llevaba el pelo corto por encima de los hombros y un flequillo tan recto sobre la frente que resultaba escandaloso, por no hablar de lo rubio que resultaba. Si no fuera porque se había acercado a hablar con la rarita de clase, ella, pensaría a simple vista que se trataba de una chica popular. Las que no aguataba. Pero no era así. Se llamaba Rachel. Juntas llegaron a la cafetería. Se cogió una manzana para almorzar mientras que la rubia se conformo con un bocadillo de queso.

― Tengo que ir al club a preparar unas cosas ¿Me acompañas?

La peliblanca no se negó y ambas caminaron hasta el club de futbol. No sabía si había sido un golpe de suerte o algo planificado pero aquella chica era gerente de Los Dragones de Fuego por lo que le resulto una alegría que se acercara a hablar con ella. La ayudo a preparar las botellas de agua y bajaron al campo cargadas cada una con una nevera. El equipo aprovechaba la hora de descanso para jugar por su cuenta. El entrenador no llegaría hasta después de las clases. Dejaron las cosas sobre el banco y se sentaron.

― Vaya, un placer volver a verte― Bryce llego corriendo y agarrando la toalla del asiento se seco el sudor. Claude y Byron llegaron al rato comentando algo.

― Eso significa que tengo que saltar mas alto o no servirá de nada― comento molesto el pelirrojo. Ambos se percataron de la joven.

― Chicos, os presento a Etsuko, la nueva gerente del equipo. Desde que Mary se ha ido, nos hacía falta una mano mas― presento la rubia― Esta mañana la he entrevistado y el entrenador ha estado de acuerdo.

― Lo sé, ya la conocemos Rachel― dijo molestando a la chica― Esta en nuestra clase, yo soy Claude.

― Byron Love― el rubio se acerco a ella y le estrecho la mano― Encantada de tenerte en Los Dragones de Fuego. ¿Juegas al futbol?

― Hace tiempo que no, pero me gusta bastante.

El rubio le sonrío amablemente y comentado de nuevo su bienvenida volvió al campo seguido por Claude. El pelirrojo se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo. Pero Byron se percato de la mirada que le lanzaba a la chica mientras volvían al juego. Ahora que la miraba de cerca… ¿Por qué tenía aquella extraña sensación? Los ojos dorados de la chica no dejaban de observarlo durante su carrera.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Claude?― pregunto el rubio.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y le paso el balón. Bryce se despidió de ellas y volvió al campo.

Las clases acabaron sin muchos sobre saltos y el entrenamiento de la tarde fue tranquilo. Ella y Rachel recogieron las botellas y todo el material y cerraron el club. La rubia se despido de ella y camino por Inazuma. Las tiendas empezaban a iluminarse y las terrazas a llenarse ya que el tiempo era agradable. Mañana Los Dragones de Fuego tendrían su primer partido de la fase eliminatoria y ella lo presenciaría desde el banquillo. Había logrado mucho y solo era su segundo día en el Instituto Ágora. Además, su compañera de banquillo y trabajo era muy simpática y bastante habladora algo aun mejor, ya que ella solo tenía que asentir a todo para hacerle saber que la escuchaba.

Tenía sed. Se acerco a una fuente de la calle y bebió. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que su vida era normal? El escaparate cerca de la fuente la reflejaba. Su vida no era más que la de un títere y aun así, aquel día tranquilo le había hecho parecer que la normalidad dentro de ella existía. Se percato de cómo un mechón azul asomaba detrás de su nuca, horrorizada. ¿Su pelo estaba recuperando su color? Eso era imposible. Llevaba dos días sin bajar a la cámara, ¿quizás sería eso? Se quito el moño y dejo caer el pelo, tapando el mechón azul. Y echando un último vistazo a su reflejo salió corriendo dirección a casa.

―O―

Los Dragones de Fuego iban ganando con bastante ventaja a la Muralla de Oriente, el equipo representante de china. Etsuko no quitaba ojo de encima al partido. Era increíble lo mucho que todo había cambiado, bueno, todos. Bryce y Claude se movían con una sorprendente agilidad en el campo, coordinados con Byron, y dirigidos por Chansu.

Yu Asao observaba también desde lo más alto de las gradas. El partido le resultaba interesante. Los representantes de china apenas tenían tiempo de tocar el balón. Sin embargo la precisión de juego no era exacta en Bryce y Claude. ¿A eso llegaba la piedra Alius? Decepcionante. Pero gracias a ellos conseguirían completar el Sistema y eso le valía.

El árbitro pito el final del partido. El resultado fue de tres a uno, victoria plena para Los Dragones de Fuego. La gente empezó a salir del estadio y los equipos a recogerse. Bryce recogió la toalla que le ofrecía Etsuko. El equipo empezaba a desaparecer dirección a los vestuarios, quedando solo ellos dos.

― Parece que has conseguido adaptarte bien― el albino se dejo caer en los asientos del banquillo, agotado.

― Sí. No ha sido muy difícil. Sois bastante majos.

― Me tomare eso como un cumplido― sonrío mirando a la joven.

La tarde comenzó a caer en el estadio y el silencio también. La joven se había sentando a tres bancos de él, mirando al campo. Hasta que el albino la sobresalto.

― Vale, pues esta decidió. Te vienes a la cena de esta noche.

― ¿¡Que!?― grito sorprendida― No, no, no. Ya dije a Byron que no podía ir. Tengo que volver a casa.

El albino se acerco a ella y la agarro de la mano, echando a andar.

― Se lo que le dijiste a Byron, estaba delante. Y también se, que no podría volver a molestarte, pero eso me es imposible. Eres parte del equipo y vas a venir a la cena. Los asuntos en casa pueden esperar, además, solo serán unas horas.

Bryce caminaba decidido, agarrando la mano de la joven con firmeza. Esta se sonrojo al sentir aquel contacto. Salieron del estadio y el autobús puso rumbo a la concentración. La cena no fue gran cosa. Todo el equipo se sentó alrededor de una mesa a degustar los manjares de la cocinera, sin formalidades. Byron dijo algunas palabras para subir los ánimos del equipo, teniendo en cuenta que solo se trataba del primer partido. La peliblanca no paraba de mirar nerviosa a todos lados, de vez en cuando conversaban con Rachel, bueno, más bien hablaba la rubia, y otra lo hacía con Bryce.

Poco a poco la noche fue cayendo y el equipo se fue dispersando a sus habitaciones. Claude bostezo escandalosamente cuando solo quedaban ellos tres en sala y las dos gerentes.

― ¡Claude!― recrimino la rubia mirándolo enfurecida― Esos modales.

El pelirrojo le dedico una mirada de desdén y se levanto de la mesa.

― Me marcho a dormir.

― Creo que todos deberíamos irnos a descansar ya― comento Byron imitando a Claude.

Se dirigieron a la planta superior para descansar. Bryce decidió despedir a la peliblanca, ya que ella no dormía en la concentración.

― Gracias por acceder a venir. Me ha gusta mucho tenerte por aquí.

El albino sonreía pero ella no le devolvió a sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta detenerse unos metros.

― Bryce― apretó el puño sobre sus caderas con fuerza― No deberías acercarte a mí. No soy una buena persona.

El albino se cruzo de brazos y se dejo caer en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo.

― Al contrario. Me acerque a ti porque sabía que eras una buena persona. Y no voy a dejar de hacerlo, así que no deberías insistir― Bryce rio divertido y observo un poco más a la joven― Me recuerdas a alguien que no consigo recordar.

― Buenas noches.

Etsuko se despido de él sin darse la vuelta. Aflojo sus nudillos y salió de la concentración. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas. ¿Acaso era tonto? Le estaba advirtiendo. No quería que le ocurriera nada. Por mucho que el Comandante prometiera que no le harían daño a ninguno de ellos, algo dentro de sí le decía que debía tener cuidado. Echo a correr por la ciudad. La medianoche se echo encima.

―O―

El balón impacto de lleno dentro de la portería, rompiendo la red, ocasionando un gran boquete en la pared. Su respiración era acelerada. Vestía el uniforme del equipo dejando al descubierto la cicatriz de su brazo, prácticamente curada. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía qué hora era. Después de volver de la concentración había bajado a la sala de pruebas y tras acabar había decidido ir al campo a chutar un rato. Jugar le hacía olvidar sus pensamientos. La herida se encontraba irritada por los cables, pero no le dolía.

El porqué no conseguía recordarla Bryce le dolía mucho mas. Un balón igual rodo hasta sus pies desde una parte del campo. Yu entro en el, iluminado por los focos.

― ¿No vas a dormir? Esta apunto de amanecer.

La joven le dedico una mirada poco amistosa y volvió la vista a la portería de enfrente.

― Los datos que has traído son insuficientes― se coloco frente a la chica con el balón a sus pies.

― ¿A qué te refieres? Son los que me pediste.

― Ya. Pues no sirven. Tienes que entras en la base de datos del equipo― Etsuko lo miro sorprendida― Necesitamos los informes médicos.

― No puedo hacer eso, Yu. El sistema está protegido. No podre entrar aunque lo intente.

Los rojos ojos del joven la atravesaron. Levanto el balón y lo chuto con fuerza sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos, impactando en el estomago de la joven que le hizo dar una vuelta y caer de boca al suelo.

― ¿Qué has dicho, Etsuko? Creo que no has entendió las palabras de tu capitán― camino a su lado y se agacho para agarrarla de la barbilla. Los ojos dorados de la joven se clavaron en los del capitán― Vas a hacer lo que se te dice, sin rechistar. No queremos que a tu hermano le ocurra nada ¿no?

La peliblanca le miro horrorizada. El capitán se levanto y salió del campo, al tiempo que el reloj de su muñeca pitaba, indicando que había llegado información. Se levanto lo mejor que sus piernas le permitieron y agarrándose el estomago salió de allí. Mañana seria un nuevo día.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _ **LovelyGirl84:** Ajá, ¿quien a dicho que Saly sea de Bryce? jojojojo Bueno, a ver, en realidad nunca acabe la historia de Saly por lo que teoría nunca acabaron juntos jajajaja (-.-" Que complicada soy) Pero, bueno, ¿que te hace pensar que sera para Etsuko? jejejeje Thanks por el review, besitoos de melocotón._

 _ **Er90:** Me alegra que te este gustando la historia ^^ Gracias por tu review._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

El entrenamiento se encontraba de lo más entretenido. Poco a poco iban mejorando más su formación y confianza unos en otros, Los Dragones de Fuego comenzaban a completarse y si el primer partido había salido bien, el resto prometía mucho. Etsuko se encontraba sentada en el banco, sin quitar ojo, mientras Rachel preparaba las botellas a su lado. Tenía que encontrar el modo de quedarse sola en el club. El entrenador dio por finalizado el juego y empezaron a recoger. Tenía que intentarlo.

― Oye, Rachel― la rubia la miro con una agradable sonrisa― Hoy cerrare yo el club. Tengo que llegar a la biblioteca.

La rubia no se negó y ayudándola a llevar las neveras dentro de la caseta, se despidió de ella. La sede del club era grande, con cestas de balones y muchas cosas para dicho deporte, de por medio. El despacho del entrenador se encontraba tras la puerta del fondo, allí debía de estar lo que buscaba. Se aseguro de que estaba sola y entro. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Maldito Yu. Se acerco al ordenador y tecleo los datos que le habían pasado, en un momento estuvo dentro del sistema. Conecto el pendrive que le habían dado y guardo la información que deseaba. Respiro hondo y salió de allí.

― Etsuko, ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _Joder_. La voz de Bryce la sorprendió. Se encontraba de cara a la puerta y de espaldas a este por lo que instintivamente se clavo las uñas en la muñeca izquierda provocando varias heridas que sangraron.

― Pues… me he hecho daño cargando la nevera y entre a por el botiquín― comento girando frente al albino, agarrando la muñeca. Este se extraño un poco.

― Ah, bueno, aquí afuera también hay uno, y…

― Sí― le corto la peliblanca― pero las vendas se habían acabado.

Bryce pareció conformarse. Agarro el botiquín y dos sillas donde se sentó.

― Ven, que te curo.

Trago y se escondió el pendrive en el bolsillo trasero de su falda. Se sentó al lado del albino y este empezó a curarla. Se había hecho bastante daño, el miedo del momento la había dominado. La próxima vez tendría más cuidado. El albino la curaba con delicadeza mientras ella le observaba. ¿Cómo era posible lo que estaba haciendo? Pero tenía que hacerlo y ya está. No podía dudar.

― Curada― comento con una sonrisa.

Se despidió de Bryce y salió de allí. Cuanto antes entregara el pendrive a Yu, mejor. Respiro hondo y hecho a correr por las calles de Inazuma.

―O―

Bryce caminaba junto a Claude por las calles de la ciudad. Ambos iban vestidos de forma informal. La noche estaba cayendo y ese día el entrenamiento había acabado antes por lo que ambos habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta. Mañana tendrían su segundo partido en la fase eliminatoria pero algo escamaba al pelirrojo.

― Oye, Bryce. ¿No notaste algo raro en el primer partido?

El albino lo miro extrañado y negó con la cabeza. Habían decidido ir a visitar el Orfanato y a Lina, ya que llevaban tiempo sin hacerlo, y se detuvieron en el semáforo de enfrente para poder cruzar al otro lado.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― No sé. Note como algo extraño nos observaba, además, Etsuko sigue sin darme buena espina.

El semáforo se puso en rojo y ambos cruzaron.

― Claude deja de preocuparte. Etsuko no es una mala persona. No va a quitarte el puesto al más guapo del Instituto― bufo el albino.

― Ya, eso lo dices porque…

Lina salió a la puerta a recibirles. Mientras conversaban habían llamado al timbre y la peliverde le abrió la puerta. Entraron y en seguida Lina le ofreció sentarse y merendar mientras los niños se les echaban encima. No eran la primera vez que visitaban el Orfanato desde que decidieron seguir su camino pero si lo hacían con más frecuencia que Yordan y Xavier. Mientras la noche pasaba entre los tres los pensamientos de Bryce se detuvieron en más de una ocasión pensando en lo que Claude le había dicho.

Era cierto que una sensación extraña le corrió el cuerpo cuando salió al campo pero no le dio importancia. Tan solo fue un mareo inusual. Pero no había motivo para preocuparse por Etsuko. Sin embargo, pensar en ella entre esas cuatro paredes le mareaba, algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

―O―

Una semana más tarde las cosas seguían con relativa normalidad. Los Dragones de Fuego habían ganado el segundo partido con sorprendente ventaja y ya esperaban el siguiente. Etsuko había conseguido amistarse más con el equipo, siendo una excelente manager e incluso dando ideas de algunos trucos para el campo. Al mismo tiempo que recogía información y datos del equipo como el Comandante le pedía. A pesar de que toda su vida seguía siendo una falsa ilusión, pasaba más hora en aquella realidad que en la sede, pero seguía sin comprender porque Bryce no la recordaba y aunque se prometió preguntarle a Yu, aun no lo había hecho. Aquel día decido no asistir al entrenamiento, le apetecía entrenar y poniendo la excusa de que estaba enferma salió del Instituto al acabar las clases.

Se encontraba en el campo de futbol de la sede. Yu Asao jugaba con ella. La supertecnica de aquel tiro ilumino todo el campo dibujando una sonrisa gratificante en los labios del peliblanco. Volvió a pasarle otro balón que atrapo con los pies, jadeando.

― Voy a dejarlo ya, Yu.

El peliblanco se acerco a ella y le quito el balón.

― Lo has hecho muy bien estos días. Has recogido información que puede sernos muy útil― levanto el balón con el pie, sosteniéndolo en la punta― Pero necesitamos que compruebes una cosa.

― ¿De qué se trata?

― Tienes que jugar con ellos. Retarles a un duelo, hacer que enseñen su poder al Sistema.

La peliblanca abrió los ojos sorprendía. No podía hacer eso. Era la manager. Ella no jugaba al futbol para Los Dragones de Fuego, si hacía eso, la descubrirían.

― Yu, yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el balón se dirigió hacia ella con tanta fuerza que la golpeo en el estomago haciéndole caer de culo sobre el césped. Sin poder reaccionar uno tras otro fue golpeándola por todos lados. En las piernas, cabeza, hombros, estomago, por todos lados, hasta que al fin se detuvo. Camino hacia ella y se agacho, como aquella vez.

― He visto lo buena amiga que te has hecho de ese equipo― sonrío divertido mientras clavaba su mirada en Etsuko― Solo espero que no te olvides de porque estás aquí. Porque te eligió el Comandante y cuáles son tus objetivos con el equipo― la agarro de los pelos levantándole el rostro― Así que no vuelvas a cuestionar las ordenes que se te da.

Sin decir nada más salió del campo. No podía moverse, todo el cuerpo le ardía. Un joven de negros cabellos lo había estado viendo todo desde las gradas, en cuanto el peliblanco salió de allí corrió a ayudarla. Vestía la ropa del equipo y se podía notar que era más pequeño que Etsuko. La agarro por debajo de los hombros como pudo y la llevo a su habitación, donde la dejo caer en su cama.

― ¡Etsuko, Etsuko!― la llamo, sin mucho éxito.

Abrió el botiquín y empezó a curarla. Al cabo de unos minutos despertó un poco aturdida.

― Romeo… ¿Qué haces aquí?― pregunto intentando incorporarse un poco sobre el cabecero.

El joven le ofreció un vaso de agua y la miró. Con aquellos ojos marrones que parecían pedir auxilio siempre. Sin esperárselo la abrazo, intentando no hacerle daño. La peliblanca le acaricio la cabeza y sonrío cariñosa.

― Vi todo el entrenamiento y después lo que Yu te hizo. ¿Por qué sigues dejando que te trate así?― pregunto preocupado.

Romeo había estado a su lado siempre y a veces llego a preguntarse el porqué lo trajo con ella. Pero el también tenía sus motivos. Era más pequeño que ella y por eso siempre lo cuidaba como un hermano menor. Podía contar la de veces que había estado ahí para apoyarla y ella no había hecho más que traerle problemas.

― Porque Yu es así― lo separo de ella y le sonrió.

― Esa es la misma respuesta de siempre.

Sonrío asiéndole entender que todo estaba bien cuando se percato de su brazo. Lo agarro y lo miro bien. La herida se encontraba bastante hinchada y amoratada. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, el pelinegro le respondió.

― Han doblado las sesiones.

¿Por qué no le habían informado de aquello? Tenía que hablar con el Comandante. Primero la orden de Yu y luego aquello. Había pasado bastante tiempo con el equipo pero no había sido informada de nada de aquello para recibir aquellas sesiones.

Intento levantarse de la cama pero tanto Romeo como sus piernas se lo impidieron. Mañana hablaría con el Comandante sin falta. Y mientras pensaba en la forma de poder jugar con Bryce y Claude iría a visitar a su hermano. Las cosas se empezaban a complicar y odiaba que eso ocurriera. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y necesitaba descansar.

― Romeo, ¿quieres descansar conmigo?― pregunto con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro no se negó y recostándose a su lado, se quedaron durmiendo.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _Hoy no voy a contestar a los reviews, lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Porque me interesa mas responder a esto otro._

 _Recibí hace poco un MP, no voy a decir el usuario, así que lo denominare "Anonimo", en el que me preguntaba que porque escribía en el fandom de IE en FF aun teniendo tan pocos reviews y personas que leen mi historia. También donde criticaba, y no para bien ni constructivamente, mi historia y a mi persona. Respondo por aquí porque se que lo va a leer y porque, sinceramente, me gustaría dejarlo claro._

 _Escribir para mi es un hobby, me encanta escribir. Llevo escribiendo desde que tenia 10 años y no voy a dejar de hacerlo. Me gusta darle forma a mi imaginación, a mis personajes y a mis tramas. Me gusta crear otras situaciones a los personajes de animes, series y libros que leo. Me desahogo escribiendo, me relaja y me hace sentir que la vida es algo mas que una gran putada. Por ello, el hecho de escribir mi historias no dependen de los followers o los reviews que tenga. Fanfiction es una plataforma libre para cada cual, siempre y cuando sea con respeto y con criticas constructivas para mejorar. Si subo mis historias aquí, no es solo porque quiero y porque puedo exponerlas a mis amigas que si le gustan leerme, sino porque, como escritora me gustaría mejorar, y me gusta leer todo lo que sea bienvenido para ello. Se que en el Fandom de IE de FF muchas cosas han cambiando, se que ya no es lo que era antes y dudo que algún día vuelva a serlo, una verdadera lastima, pero no por ello voy criticando otras historias o lo dejo de lado. Para mi, IE ha sido un gran anime/manga, como muchos otros que veo y leo. Al que le he cogido cariño y el que siempre tendrá sitio en mi corazón. Por ello seguiré escribiendo, nunca me planteare dejarlo y jamas lo haré._

 _Las cosas cambian, las personas, el tiempo, las situaciones. Pero dependen de nosotros cambiarlas o no. Y esto, escribir, es algo que nunca voy a cambiar, ya venga mil como tu a decirme algo así. Escribo porque me gusta no para gustarle a nadie. Así que sinceramente me importa poco la popularidad de mi historia. Todo aquel que quiera leerla sera bienvenido con una sonrisa, si a ti no te interesa, no te pongo una pistola en la cabeza para que leas, así que si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas._

 _Eso es todo. En el próximo cap responderé a los reviews. Y gracias por aguantar este tostón ^^ Espero que os guste el cap._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad dirección al hospital. Aquella mañana había madrugado, después de darse cuenta de que Romeo dormía a su lado y el cuerpo había dejado de dolerle, se puso en marcha. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de empezar las clases. Y lo primero fue hablar con el Comandante. Dejo durmiendo al pelinegro y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a su despacho. Pero las respuestas que recibió no eran las que ella esperaba o las que quería escuchar. Debía seguir las órdenes del capitán. En cuanto a las sesiones extras según le había dicho ella no las necesitaba.

Su futbol era completo y con la sesiones regulares que se daba tenía más que suficiente, algo que la escamo. Apretó los nudillos sobre el asa de su mochila, le cabreaba mucho no enterarse de las cosas. Y si estaban haciendo daño a Romeo… no se lo perdonarían. Pero era su equipo y tenía que confiar en el Comandante.

Llego al hospital y entro. Saludando a las enfermeras que se le cruzaban al paso llego a la habitación donde respiro hondo antes de entrar. Allí dentro el único sonido que se escuchaba era el pitido continuo de la máquina de pulsaciones. Cambio las flores de su mesita y se sentó al lado de la cama. Un joven de azules oscuros cabellos, mayor que ella, se encontraba durmiendo con una sonrisa. Le encantaba ir a verlo cuando estaba durmiendo, sedado por las pastillas para descansar, porque así no podría preguntarle que tal todo. Porque iba de todo menos bien.

Una enfermera entro para cambiarle el suero.

― ¡Que alegría volver a verte por aquí, Etsuko! Itachi tiene ganas de verte, deberías quedarte hasta que despierte― comento con una sonrisa.

― Me encantaría, pero tengo clases, ¿Le dirá que he venido?

La enfermera asintió y salió de allí después de haber realizado su trabajo. Odiaba verlo en aquella cama, como si no pudiera valerse de sí mismo, pero pronto saldría de allí. Ella iba a conseguir el corazón que le hacía falta. Beso la frente de su hermano agarrándolo de la mano.

― Cuídate.

Y dejándole la nota que le había escrito al lado de las flores, salió de allí. Maldita enfermedad. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser a él y no a ella? Prefería ser ella quien estuviera en esa cama. Salió del hospital cuando una voz familiar la llamo, encontrándose con Byron. El rubio vestía el uniforme de gimnasia del Instituto y venia jadeando. Se detuvo enfrente de ella descansando cuando se dio cuenta de que salía del hospital.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?

― ¿Qué? No, no. Es solo que… tenía que recoger algunos papeles para… mi abuela― _Vaya excusa más tonta_ , cruzo los dedos a su espalda y enseguida cambio de tema― ¿Y tú, a donde vas por aquí, y así?

Se pusieron a caminar dirección a la escuela mientras conversaban.

― Salimos un rato a correr, idea de Claude.

― ¿Salimos?― pregunto extraña ya que se había encontrado a Byron solo.

― Sí. Se han quedado en la manzana de atrás― río divertido.

Llegaron a la escuela cuando sonaba la primera sirena del día y los alumnos empezaban a entrar. Se despidió del rubio que se dirigió a los vestuarios y entro en clase. Aun no había pensado en la forma de jugar con Claude y Bryce. Y tenía que hacerlo. A primera tenían matemáticas, una hora perfecta para perderse en sus pensamientos.

―O―

El entrenamiento había acabado pero Claude y Bryce seguían en el campo. Se les había metido en la cabeza, gracias a cierta peliblanca, evolucionar la Ventica de Fuego. Sinceramente no creyó que dar aquella idea le funcionaria pero por lo que se veía estaban muy metidos en la fase eliminatoria y querían ganar. Así que decidieron quedarse después del entrenamiento y Etsuko les acompaño. Era su oportunidad. Llevaba el chándal del equipo por lo que no le sería difícil moverse, al contrario que con la falda, que hubiera sido una molestia. Sintonizo el reloj que Yu le había dado y un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió. Sus pulsaciones comenzaron a acelerarse poco a poco.

Se acerco a los chicos que jadeaban sobre sus rodillas enfrente de la portería.

― Chicos, ¿puedo jugar con ustedes? Hace tiempo que no me acerco a un balón― igual la excusa no era muy convincente pero había servido para que ambos no se extrañaran.

― Claro, me parece una buena idea― comento el albino.

El pelirrojo no se lo tomo muy de acuerdo pero acepto igualmente. Se colocaron en sus posiciones y Etsuko saco de centro. Una energía inusual se apodero de ella podía sentir todos los movimientos de ambos chicos realizaban a su alrededor intentando quitarle el balón. Sobrepaso a Claude con unos reflejos que no espero y lo dejo atrás. Sentía que podía chutar, todo su cuerpo le pedía que lo hiciera pero Bryce le salió al paso quitándole el balón. Devolviéndola a la realidad. Se había dejado llevar sin percatarse de ello pero Claude ya se había dado cuenta.

El albino se dirigió a la portería y se dispuso a chutar con el Balón Iceberg pero en mitad de la supertecnica Claude le salió al paso y desvío el balón, saliendo fuera del campo.

― Creo que ya está bien por hoy, Bryce― explico su comportamiento ante la cara extrañada de su amigo.

Etsuko se le acerco a ellos con una sonrisa. No había podido conseguir lo que quería pero al menos había visto algo. Desde cerca, en el campo, ambos eran mucho más increíbles de lo que esperaba. La vista desde el banquillo no era comparable con aquello.

― Ha sido genial, chicos.

Claude soltó un _"Ya"_ no muy convencido y se dirigió al banco a recoger sus cosas, desapareciendo por el camino del campo.

― Has jugado genial. No me lo esperaba― comento el albino mientras recogían sus cosas.

― Bueno, estuve en el equipo de mi anterior Instituto durante dos años. Me gusta mucho el futbol.

Ambos sonrieron y se despidieron en la puerta de la concentración. Mañana a primera hora tendrían su tercer partido, así que se verían en el estadio. Aquella sensación en el campo había sido increíble y si solo era una parte de algo mucho más grande, quería vivirlo. Apago el reloj de la muñeca dejándola más relajada. Tenía que darle aquel chisme a Yu. No había podido conseguir los datos que se le había ordenado pero había puesto todo su esfuerzo. Solo esperaba que aquello sirviera.

―O―

El siguiente partido de Los Dragones de Fuego fue incluso mejor que el primero. Se notaba la mejoría y confianza en los jugadores del equipo. El partido acabo al caer la tarde y todos recogieron para volver a la concentración menos cierto albino que espero en la puerta a que la gerente saliera. Se había acostumbrado a que este le acorralara de vez en cuando para hacer cosas de las que no tenía ganas, como tomar algo o dar un paseo. Actos que no entendía bien pero que la sorprendían y le agradaban. Aquel día volvió a hacerlo. Miro con desdén al sonriente albino que caminaba a su lado ganándose una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy? Tengo que volver pronto a casa, Bryce.

― Lo sé, pero hoy quiero ganarme otra sonrisa, así que voy a llevarte al festival de las flores.

― ¿Al festival de las…?― pensó por un momento en las conversación que tuvo con Byron poco antes de empezar el partido, algo había comentado― ¡Ah! No, no, no. Si que no. No voy a ir, Bryce. Todo el equipo dijo que iría después del partido. Y…

― ¿Y qué?― reto el albino con una sonrisa. La peliblanca desvió la mirada.

― No me apetece ir, de verdad.

― Sabes que no es eso― se detuvo delante de ella y clavo la mirada en los ojos de la chica― Mira, no sé porque eres así. Callada, reservada… pero esto es un equipo. Nos ayudamos los unos a los otros y si veo que…

― Vale― le corto de golpe, su mira se perdía en el suelo― No vuelvas a sermonearme otra vez sobre qué tengo que sonreír mas y ser más feliz― su voz empezó a temblar y por un momento pensó que estaba llorando, pero levanto la mirada y fundió al albino― Pero solo por esta vez. La última vez.

Bryce sonrío y ambos continuaron su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde la música no dejaba de sonar. Miles de puestos se habían formado por las calles, todos ellos adornados con flores de múltiples colores y formas. Se encontraron con varios jugadores del equipo que se le unieron al grupo, también Claude y Byron. La noche fue tranquila y agradable. Bryce no dejaba de conversar con Etsuko, todo lo que esta le dejaba, claro.

Se montaron en las pocas atracciones que habían colocado al fondo del mercado y se divirtieron en los juegos. El grupo empezó a disiparse para volver a la concentración cuando ya era bien entrada la noche quedando ellos dos. Como en un principio.

― Debería volver a casa.

― Una última cosa― respondió el albino con una sonrisa― Te invito a algodón de azúcar y nos vamos ¿De acuerdo?

La peliblanca no se negó. Pidieron su bola de algodón de azúcar rosa y caminaron hacia la fuente de la plaza para sentarse en su borde. Bryce miraba distraído a la peliblanca mientras esta se comía su azúcar. ¿Por qué le era tan familiar? Cada vez que pasaba tiempo con ella tenía la sensación de que la conocía, se sentía a gusto con ella por eso no quería cambiar eso. Daba igual las veces que se negara, él seguiría intentándolo. Porque era la chica más maravillosa que había conocido, bueno, con la que había hablado.

La peliblanca se mancho la nariz de azúcar y le miro extrañada cuando sintió la mirada de Bryce sobre ella. El albino no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Carcajada que lo paralizo. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, fuertes escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda. Tiro el azúcar y se arrodillo, agarrándose la cabeza, sacudido por un fuerte dolor. Etsuko se asusto y agacho a su lado.

― Bryce, ¿te encuentras bien?

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _ **Er90** : Me alegro de que te guste aquí la continuación. Gracias por el apoyo. Habrá que esperar un poco para saber que pasa con Etsuko, pero no mucho te lo aseguro jajaja. Gracias por el review ^^_

 _ **SkySmile99** : Aquí la continuación espero que te guste. Gracias por tu review ^^_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Miró al albino con preocupación. No dejaba de quejarse por el dolor de cabeza, como si estuviera soportando mil metralletas dentro de ella. Unos minutos más tarde, el dolor parecía haberse disipado poco a poco. Le ayudo a caminar hasta un banco del parque cercano y le ofreció agua. Bryce se encontraba cansado, como su hubiera hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano por aguantar lo que había pasado por su cabeza. Etsuko le miro preocupada.

― ¿Te encuentras mejor?― pregunto agarrando la botella donde ya había bebido.

― Sí, no te preocupes. Solo necesito recuperarme.

― ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

― No lo sé. Sentía que la cabeza me ardía por dentro y todo empezó a dar vueltas. Ha sido una sensación muy rara― respondió fijando la vista en el suelo.

Le prometió a la peliblanca que podía volver solo a la concentración y ambos se despidieron en la entra del festival. Sus hogares quedaban en caminos diferentes. Vio alejarse a la chica y hasta que su figura no fue una neblina borrosa no emprendió camino. Lo que había ocurrido había sido extraño. La misma sensación de mareo y vértigo que lo asalto en el Orfanato Sun Garden cuando fue a ver a Lina. Pero mucho más identificada, como si su cabeza fuera a explotar. Sin embargo, aquello no era lo que le escamaba, había visto algo. La risa de una niña y la sonrisa de esta, un recuerdo borroso entre nubes blancas como si fuera algo que hubiera olvidado pero aquella no era la sensación. Su cuerpo le decía que conocía ese recuerdo pero su mente luchaba por esconderlo. Eso era lo que había ocurrido. ¿Tendría que ver aquello con Etsuko? No. Está seguro de que no. Que tendría que ver una chica que no conocía de nada con él. ¿O no era así?

Pensando había llegado a la concentración donde no tardo en subir a su habitación, arroparse bajo la sabanas y quedarse dormido. Aquel había sido un día muy largo.

―O―

Aquel día prefirió no ir a clase. Ya tendría tiempo de inventarse alguna excusa cuando le preguntaran el porqué su falta. Se despertó bien entrada la mañana cuando las primeras horas de Instituto, supuso, ya habían pasado. Se adentro en el cuarto de baño para vestirse y escucho la puerta automática de su habitación abrirse. Al momento, una voz cantaría usualmente conocida la llamo desde fuera.

Había prometido a Romeo que le dedicaría todo aquel fin de semana para él. Entre las órdenes del Comandante, Yu y Los Dragones de Fuego, apenas pasaban tiempo juntos, desde que habían llegado allí y eso dejaría de ser así. Se recogió el pelo en su común moño y salió del baño. Una sonrisa encantadora lo recibió sentado en su cama.

― ¡Muy bien, pequeño! ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?― pregunto sentándose a su lado.

― ¿Podemos salir de aquí? Esto me ahoga.

Etsuko sabía que se refería a la sede. Les tenían prohibido salir fuera de las paredes de aquellas instalaciones y aquello, más que un hogar, se hacia una cárcel.

― Sabes que no nos dejan hacer eso― Romeo asintió bajando la cabeza. Le agarro de las manos y le alzo la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos― Pero que te parece si bajamos al campo, entrenamos un rato hasta la reunión con el equipo y nos escapamos por la noche. Estoy segura de que siendo noche el Comandante no pondrá ninguna pega.

Respondió con un alegre _"Si"_ y salieron de allí para bajar al campo. Se pasaron toda la mañana jugando al futbol, y la peliblanca lo agradeció. Por un momento se olvido de lo ocurrió con Bryce. Aquel extraño dolor de cabeza que le asalto y su porque. Se había pasado la noche pensando en ello y agradecía la compañía de Romeo, porque, por un momento todos esos problemas desaparecían.

Romeo le hacía sentir en familia, no obstante habían crecido juntos.

Después de almorzar, toco entrenamiento con el equipo. Había olvidado cómo era jugar con el equipo del Comandante. Desde que le habían ordenado infiltrarse en Los Dragones de Fuego había tenido que entrenar sola y la verdad era que lo echaba de menos. Todos habían cambiado mucho y algo la escamo, pues nada era como los primeros días. La fuerza de sus compañeros, su concentración y mirada habían cambiado… Todos los que estaban allí le debía algo al Sistema. Pero aquellos rostros que observo no eran los del primer día.

A pesar de algún altercado entre ella y Yu, el entrenamiento fue normal. Y después de cenar, la noche callo en las habitaciones. Romeo se había puesto un vaquero combinado con su sudadera favorita cuando lo vio mientras caminaba por el pasillo dirección a este. Habían quedado en verse junto a la puerta.

― No podremos salir por la principal, nos pedirían identificación para abrirla― recordó la peliblanca.

― ¿Entonces?

Le agarro de la mano y guiñándole un ojo, caminaron por las escaleras que quedaban en la pared derecha del lugar acordado. Una salida de emergencia que había descubierto cuando la trajeron aquí. Yu la había llevado al jardín de detrás, mucho antes de que empezara a caerle mal por comportarse con un autentico idiota. En unos minutos llegaron al jardín y solo tuvieron que saltar la reja que bordeaba para estar fuera. No era muy alta por lo que no se hacía difícil la fuga.

Caminaron por las calles menos transitadas de la ciudad para no llamar la atención. Entraron a unos recreativos que se encontraban algo vacios y jugaron durante largo rato hasta que el tiempo se le echo encima. Pero aún era pronto para regresar, se compraron unos helados y caminaron hasta el parque más alto de la ciudad, donde podía verse las luces de todos los edificios.

― Oye, Romeo― el pelinegro la miro interrogante mientras daba un sorbo a su helado― ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido conmigo?

― No. Jamás. Ya te he respondido muchas veces a esa pregunta, Etsuko. Viene por elección propia.

― Pero si no te hubiera hablado del Sistema…

― Me hubieran atrapado tarde o temprano sin que me hablaras de ellos, y lo sabes. Solo les ahorre el paso de buscarme. Yo también tengo algo por lo que luchar― respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos con decisión.

Y si que lo tenía. Fuera de aquellas fronteras. Solo ella sabia los secretos de Romeo, solo ella sabía lo ciega y fielmente que el pelinegro confiaba y la seguía. Por eso le protegía, porque no necesitaba motivo alguno para saber que Romeo, sin llevar su sangre era un hermano para ella. Porque siempre estuvo ahí.

― Gracias― dijo con una sonrisa que este devolvió.

― Quiero ver a Itachi.

Se levantaron del banco y salieron del parque. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada pero sabía que su hermano estaría despierto. Le tocaba medicación a las tres de la mañana y las enfermeras no le administraban las pastillas para dormir hasta que no le inyectaran la medicación. Se sabía la vida de su hermano al pie de la letra, no obstante, ella había estado "viviendo" con él desde el primer día de ingreso. Llegaron al hospital y preguntaron por la habitación 104, donde le corroboraron su predicción de que el paciente aun seguía despierto. Subieron a planta y entraron.

Romeo saludo al peliazul que estaba viendo la televisión con gran euforia.

― Chicos, no esperaba vuestra visita― comento pulsando el botón que levantaba el cabezal de la cama― Hola, hermanita. ¿Ya te has cansado de esquivarme durmiendo?

La peliazul no respondió, sabía que las enfermeras le transmitían el mensaje de que venía a verlo cuando se encontraba durmiendo. Pero eso no le molestaba. Se sentaron a su lado y le hicieron compañía hasta que la enfermera les informo que la visita tenía que acabar. Romeo no paro de hablar y conversar sobre futbol con el peliazul. Aunque había veces que Etsuko intervenía pasó gran parte del tiempo mirando a ambos con una sonrisa. Por un momento le pareció que nada había cambiado. Pero solo era una mera ilusión porque Itachi estaba en un hospital, encamado hasta nuevo aviso. Y Romeo y ella en aquel mundo de locos del que dependían las vidas de las personas que más querían en el mundo. Que caprichoso es el tiempo, pensó.

Salieron de la habitación para irse cuando Itachi agarro la muñeca de su hermana.

― ¿Va todo bien, Etsuko?

Por un momento sintió el impuso de decir que no, que nada iba bien en su vida, que todo era una mera pesadilla de la que quería despertar y llorar hasta dormirse a su lado, pero no lo hizo. Le sonrió como mejor supo y se acerco a darle un beso en la frente.

― Todo va genial. Descansa.

Sin decir nada más, salió de allí junto a Romeo.

―O―

Los días siguientes fueron solo para ellos dos. Sabía que su ausencia en la concentración de Los Dragones ya se habría notado, pero le daba lo mismo. Ya inventaría algo. Aquel último día, Romeo y ella se encontraban entrenando en el campo, más tarde se les unió Yu. Pero poco después de que el apareciera surgió los problemas. El peliblanco golpeo de un balonazo a Romeo en el estomago por su incapacidad, como él lo llamaba, para sacar el potencial de la supertecnica que tenía que realizar.

Una gran rabia recorrió el cuerpo de Etsuko cuando vio a Romeo en el suelo con las manos en el estomago. Agarro a Yu por el cuello de la camiseta y lo puso de puntillas a su altura.

― Como vuelvas a tocar a Romeo de ese modo, te juro que no saldrás vivo de este campo.

Los dorados ojos de la peliblanca perforaron a Yu con intensidad. Cuando este se dio cuenta de que una pequeña chispa de electricidad recorría su iris, sonrió satisfecho. Etsuko le volvió a dejar en el suelo y se acerco a Romeo para ayudarle. Cuando iban a salir del campo, Yu la detuvo.

― ¿Quieres saber el porqué te ha olvidado… o el porqué tu quieres encontrarle?

Se detuvo en seco y miro al peliblanco, que se encontraba en el centro del campo con una gran sonrisa.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _ **Er90:** Me alegra de que te guste ^^. Gracias por leer la historia._


End file.
